The Gamble
by Holyblaze22
Summary: Olivia and Robin are at the end of there rope with Inigo. So Olivia is willing to make a bet with the devil offering her husband as collateral for two days. If it mean Inigo avoids an early death
1. Chapter 1

"Inigo how could you be so foolish!" said Robin aggressively, "I know father I really screwed up" Inigo said defensively.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself mister? You let your dick do the thinking for you again and as a result half of our army's equipment was almost stolen." Olivia said furiously.

"Come on mother please don't come down on me as well I need"-SLAP- Olivia interrupted with a firm slap to his face.

"You think we yell at you for our enjoyment? No we do it because we are worried about you you're too trustworthy Inigo. Do you even know how we stopped that thief or how we found you after she bound and gagged you?" Olivia said sternly.

"All I know is Morgan was in the equipment tent and she ran 1,000 giga-volts of lightning through her which in my opinion was overkill." Inigo said jokingly to attempt to defuse the tension.

"Son I would do the same to you if it wouldn't upset your mother" Robin said half-jokingly.

"Dear if you could zap him when I blink I wouldn't be mad at you" Olivia said supportively.

Inigo face turned white as a ghost. "Olivia, honey I believe we've just gotten our point across" Robin said coldly.

"I agree dear we'll finished this conversation tomorrow Inigo" Olivia said with deaths icy shadow in her glare.

"Ok Mother and Father good night…" Inigo said defeated has he left his parents tent. One his way back to the tent Inigo he share with his sister he had a startling realization "They never told me how they found me…..why does this terrify me" Inigo wondered.

Unknown to Inigo a person was shadowing him taking pity.

"Poor Inigo your parents didn't need to crush your spirit like that but I know you well enough to have faith that you'll bounce back and...you'll try to flirt with those hyenas again and when you do I be sure to kill them all my love. I can't have any competition now can I. Naga only knows what horrors other women may inflict on you, if i don't protect you" thought Noire darkly before realizing she's becoming her mother.

"Oh my I can't try to get my crushes love by following mothers example that probably the reason she had lost to Olivia" Noire thought to herself still following Inigo.

"Well Inigo is safely in his and Morgan tent I better head back to mine good night my love" Noire said to herself with relief

The next morning Inigo walks out of his tent and saw his little sister Morgan drinking tea in front of their tent. "Good morning brother" Morgan said to Inigo with beckoning him over to join her.

"Good morning to you too, sister how's your morning so far?" Inigo said while pouring himself some tea.

"Better than yours will be, Father has you on the front lines in the skirmish with a risen pack later" said Morgan with a devilish grin on her face.

"I guess its my punishment from hitting on random women…again" said Inigo with a smile.

"Brother given your track record with Fathers punishments you should be dead by now. So if you don't die today I'll owe Noire 500 gold this time" said Morgan calmly drinking her tea.

Inigo glared at Morgan "Please tell me your joking"

"Actually Noire has won every bet me and her had about your life in upcoming battles I believe she is 15 and 0 right now."

Inigo was at a lost for words at what he was hearing from his sister.

"But if it makes you feel better I'll be the one who's is calling the shots on the battlefield so I'll try to insure your survival." said Morgan casually to her brother.

"What the hell Morgan" said Inigo upsettingly to his sister.

"Consider it my punishment for bring a thieving whore into our armies camp dear brother." Inigo was in complete shock. "Well let's get moving we've got risen to kill brother" said Morgan.

"And with that this meeting is over" said Chrom to Robin.

Before Robin could leave the command tent "Robin" Chrom called out.

"Do you think the Inigo problem is under control?"asked Chrom.

"Hell no! That boy has me losing more sleep than I did on my honeymoon" Said Robin clearly aggravated at the topic.

"Ok didn't need to know that buddy" Chrom said trying to change the subject.

"Well excuse me then. I'm going to the mess tent and also Lucinia wanted me to remind you of a training lesson after our meeting" Robin said to his best friend.

"Thanks Robin and don't forget we have a sparring match at sundown smart-ass" Chrom replied to his best friend as Robin left.

"Only with you brother"said Robin getting in the last word.

On the way to the mess tent Robin walked into his wife Olivia.

"Honey there you are" as Olivia walked up at passionately kissed him.

"Well I'm happy to see you too Olivia but we don't need to conceive Morgan for another 5 months" Robin said blushing.

"I know I just needed to fill your lips on mine even if just for a moment, so where are you to dear?" said Olivia feeling up her man.

"I'm going to the mess tent its lunch time if you join me we can pick up where we left off last night before we had to deal with Inigo" said Robin.

Olivia body quivered with lust "As much as I hate to said this I can't honey I have a meeting with Cordelia about a female issue" Olivia said with disappointment.

"But if we pick up at last night's cut off I'll wear my honeymoon gown" Olivia said with a wink.

"I'll lose more sleep than normal but it will be worth it." Robin said with a wink back then kisses Olivia and leaves for the mess tent.

As Robin walked away Olivia was suddenly overcome with embarrassment when she realized she just preformed public affection, but she quickly came back to reality when she sensed the presents of her rival Tharja.

"You did that on purpose you pink haired whore" Tharja said angrily at her old nemesis.

"First you steal the love of my life from me and now you have the nerve openly gloat about it?"said Tharja.

"First and foremost you witch you don't deserve Robin and you know it and secondly what I do with my husband is between us." Olivia said sternly then realizing "Were you stalking him again?"

"What if I was girl? What would you do?" Tharja said coldly

"I would kill you witch if Robin wouldn't be so sadden by that you were dead. I don't know why he's always so insistent that there is goodness in you even when he met your daughter Noire, while everyone was panicking about her split personality including her own father Libra. He was the only one who said your future self did that to her for her own safety." said Olivia slowly growing enraged.

"Funny because his love for you is the only reason I haven't cursed you to death yet, but just so you know the moment I see him start to suspect you of being unfaithful your death will not be quick after bring my daughter into that threat and that sorry moment of courage" said Tharja threateningly while walking away to find Robin again.

"Wait" shouted Olivia."If I sacrifice our first born son to you and let him marry your daughter will you leave my husband alone?"

"Why would I agree to letting Noire marring someone who is a bigger harlot than his mother?" said Tharja.

"Because if you do and get Inigo to actually love her and only her without the aid of curses, threats to Inigo, or forcing your daughter into loving him. I'll convince Robin to let you do what you what with him for two days. Just so you can get this annoying desire for my husband out of your system and as bonus I'll make sure Libra doesn't find out it, but if you fail. You will avoid contact with my husband unless he seeks you out directly." Olivia said desperately wanting her leave them alone.

Tharja turns around and says "What's time limit for this challenge girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh"said Inigo as he slew the last risen.

Inigo looks around the battlefield and sees his sister and the rest of the unit checking the remains of the enemy.

Inigo walks up to the unit where Morgan, Henry, and Nah where gathering samples.

"Sister do I even want to know why you all are gather these disgusting things?" said Inigo concerned about Henry's influence on her.

"Inigo you're still alive? Nah you owe me 500 gold" said Morgan cheerfully

"Hold on he could have just gotten infected and became a risen. Father can you curse him to make sure he's still alive?" said Nah trying to skip out on the bet.

"Of course sweetie! Inigo don't make any sudden movements or else your testicles may explode. And I don't want nut juice in my daughters hair." said Henry laughing

"WHAT CAN'T WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THIS!" Screamed Inigo

"Ok he's still alive pay Morgan dear." said Henry giggling

Nah clicked her tongue at her father "Here Morgan you win this must be the 15th time". Nah suddenly screams in pain "Father you cursed me why?"

"That's what you get for clicking your tongue at me" Henry said sternly. "don't worry it'll wear off in 10 hours"

"Wow Henry is a bad as Father when it comes to punishment" thought Morgan

"Well to answer your question brother you know about the upcoming battle at that Valmesse fort right?" said Morgan

"Of course father talked about it in our last sparing match" said Inigo

"Well Me, Henry, and Father got together to discuss the siege plans on the fortress and saw that even with the Chon'sin rebels backing us up we are still out numbered 15 to one." Explained Morgan

"Is this the part where you tell me we have saboteurs in the fortress and we are making poison bombs out of risen blood so they can thin the numbers?" said Inigo hoping there was more to this insane plan.

"Oh that's brilliant I should expect nothing less from Robin's children. I'll be sure to put inside of some of the risen battalion." said Henry with a sick grin on his face.

"Ok that has me scared….so Morgan can you clue me into the rest of the plan?" asked Inigo

"Well last week Father and Henry came across some bandits attacking a village and Henry has been experimenting with risen control for months so he was able to summon a small band of risen to kill the bandits and save the village." explained Morgan.

"Also the risen melted after they killed the bandits like Robin asked they were awesome shade of green." said Henry "So I had an idea with Tharja curses and my ability to summon new EXPOLDING risen when the fortress with the risen we'll reduce the disadvantage from 15 to 1, to 3 to 1. It'll be a blood bath" said Henry laughing.

"That's a dirty tactic" thought Inigo "Well that should help us out greatly so are we done here for the day Morgan?" said Inigo.

"Yea we have more than enough samples. But Inigo are you going into that village by the lake per chance?" asked Morgan.

"Well but of course dear sister the ladies need to know that they are safe now" Inigo said smiling.

"Inigo don't tell you forgot what happen earlier this week already" said Morgan aggravated by her brother.

"Of course not sister I'll only talk to bar girls this time so I'm off now can't keep the ladies waiting much longer. I'll see you back at camp" said Inigo as he walked off waiving to Morgan.

Morgan rubbed her temples and was getting ready to report back to camp to give her Father a status update but she couldn't shake the feeling something bad will happen to her brother if she didn't follow him. She was getting ready to follow him when Noire called out to her.

"Morgan do you want to do each other's hair tonight" said Noire timidly.

"Sorry Noire I think I'm going to be back at camp late tonight I've got to save my brother from himself" Morgan replied disappointed.

"Why what has Inigo done now? Is he running off to chase after more girls again?" asked Noire.

"Right as always" Morgan replied.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER" raged Noire "HAS THAT INCOLENT WORM FORGOTEN ABOUT HOW MUCH TROUBLE HIS LUST FOR THOSE HYENAS HAS CAUSED US."

"I know right my brother needs to learn to stop thinking with his dick." Stated Morgan "And Noire if I didn't know better I'd think you was actually concerned about my brother" Morgan said teasing Noire.

"eepp" screeched Noire "Well of course I am concerned he my best friend older brother after all" said Noire blushing.

"Well you think you can do your best friend favor? I need to report back to my Father can you follow Inigo and keep him from getting himself into trouble" said Morgan handing Noire her bow.

"Of course Morgan but why I need my bow" asked Noire

"I don't know maybe wound some of the girls he talks to that you find suspicious about or just shoot him in the dick so maybe he'll use is brain more often" Morgan reply

"Morgan you are such a good sister" said Noire jokingly "But I'll make sure my love doesn't fall for those hyenas he'll learn besides you there will be no woman who care more about him than me." Noire thought darkly.

"So that's the deal you have 2 months get Noire and Inigo into a serious relationship without the aid of curses to anyone and the same goes for threats." said Olivia.

"That's all this will be easy." said Tharja confidently. "But just so you know after me and Robin finish our 2 day vacation. Remember that every time you hold him in your arms, when you kiss him, or make love to him know that he'll be thinking of me."

"Are you finish witch?" said Olivia with tears in her eyes.

Tharja nods

"Good because I know no matter what you do to him or with him he'll always come back to his family and our bond will be stronger from this. So you better brace yourself to move on Noire birth has already proven you've accepted reality." Olivia said with venom in her voice.

"We'll see about that you thieving harlot" thought Tharja.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there you're on my list of things to do tonight." said Inigo casually.

"Little boy are you old enough to be here go back home to your mother" snarled the young maiden.

After 2 hours of hitting on bar women and getting physically and mentally assaulted by almost every girl it the village Inigo ship finally came in a young woman no more than 20 and with an hourglass figure, shiny brown hair, took a chance on him.

"So do you hit on every woman you meet or just the ones you don't stand a chance with?" said the mysterious woman laughing.

"Milady you wound me I only hit on women with broken hearts so I can bear witness to a beautiful smile that has been long forgotten." Replied Inigo.

The woman giggled "Nice save I'm Isabella a local artist and you are?"

"Inigo my lovely so tell me what kind of art you make" asked Inigo with a smile.

"I paint landscapes and human portraits standard things really and some time I paint full bodied nudes of men I'm interested in." replied Isabella

Unknown to Inigo Noire tracked him down some time ago and was shadowing him, as promised to Morgan, ease dropping on their conversation."That fucking temptress who the hell does she thinks she is talking to Inigo like that trying to seduce him. I wish mother would've let me practice curses with her, I would melt the eyes out of your head." Raged Noire internally.

"Oh I like the sound of that If you don't mind me being your next model that is?" said Inigo eagerly.

"Well since you weren't being presumptuous I wouldn't be opposed to it" replied Isabella "Especially since you have such beautiful soft white hair." added Isabella has she ran her hand through Inigo hair. "Follow me lover I was already painting on the far side of the lake your white hair has inspired me"

"Well I am not one to get in the way of inspiration may if I dance for you as well I may inspire you to do more." said Inigo seductively.

Inigo and Isabella went to the discusted location, with Noire hot on his tail, and as promised she painted a lovely portrait of Inigo. Then Isabella proceeded to make out with him when suddenly and arrow flies over Inigo shoulder and almost takes Isabella head off.

"What in the 7 hells an assassin?" thought Inigo "Why does this stuff happen to me when I am making progress with the ladies." Inigo tracks the arrow shot to find Noire aiming another one his way.

"Get down" Noire shouted and fired another arrow into the breast of Isabella killing her.

"Noire have you lost your mind what did you do that for?!" shouted Inigo.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER" Raged Noire "Who do you think you're talking to like that you ungrateful worm? I just saved your life look upon that hyena and witness what was concealed in her left sleeve!"

Inigo looks just to find a dagger baring the Valm empire valkyrie crest.

Inigo paused and thought she was setting me up for the honeypot "Um Noire" said Inigo

"Yes Inigo" replied Noire.

"First thank you, and second can you not mention this to my father if this gets back to him im sure he'll cook up a curse that puts any curse Tharja can come up with to shame" begged Inigo with tears in his eyes.

"Of course Inigo that's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy" said Noire while hugging Inigo. "Now lets head back to camp."

"Thank you Noire you're best friend I will ever have" said Inigo

Those words almost killed Noire.

Robin was in the mess enjoying diner with Olivia, Morgan, Henry, Nowi, and Tharja. Henry and Morgan gave there report and have everything set up for the first wave of attacks in 2 weeks. With that issue being resolved everyone went their separate ways.

Robin was kissing Olivia and told her he will meet up with her at their tent he wanted to talk to Inigo. On his way to his children tent he saw Tharja outside the medical tent looking uncomfortable. "It's been to long since I've talked with Tharja and she seems troubled. My son can wait till tomorrow." Thought Robin

Robin called out "Tharja"

Tharja perked up immediately and said "Oh Robin I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Well I was going to check up on my son Inigo before I slept I wanted to make sure Morgan didn't kill him this morning and him missing diner didn't help. Also I saw you over here looking troubled. Do you want to go for a walk and talk about what's bothering you?" Said Robin smiling.

"Oh that beautiful smile I missed that" thought Tharja. "Yes I would like that I was going to talk to Libra but He, Lissa, and Marbelle are all busy"

"So whats on your mind Tharja" asked Robin

"It about the future you actually" said Tharja "I ask all of the future children to see how we actually wound up in that state with the fell dragon being resurrected and I keep coming to a disturbing realization that the risen attack didn't become extinction threateningly until they said you died but Inigo keeps swearing that you are alive in the future and being controlled by Grima."

"He's never told me this. What gives him a reason to even suspect that I survive direct contact with grima?" asked Robin

"He says Its Morgan's cloak he says that after he buried Olivia he saw you put your cloak on her grave with Grimleal priest chanting the rite of the dead than the birth mark that you two have was glowing." Replied Tharja.

"Ok I see where this is going because if what he said is true then that mean I became the fell dragon" said Robin nervously.

"And it's not hard to believe either as you know that mark on your hand is a sign of your lineages you belong to a powerful dark arts family and you can curse people without there will power being a problem for you. You're Plegian without a doubt and you're from one of the 5 great fell blood houses." Added Tharja. "So my question is why would you rain havoc on the world you fought so hard to protect. If my theory is true."

"Tharja my friend you just robbed me of a good night's rest" said Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tharja my love I should've never married Olivia" said Robin as he snuggled Tharja naked body "After I caught her cheating on me with Chrom I never thought I would be able to move on with my life that the hatred a rage I felt toward them would consume me but you were the guiding light in my hour of need like always. Watching over me, protecting me, and always loving me no matter how foolish I was. But I feel unworthy of your forgiveness after choosing that whore over you."

"Thats ok my love I always knew you would find your way back me." Said Tharja as climbed on top of Robin. "So you don't need to worry about those traitors all you need to do is think about the future you and I will build together."

"Tharja I want to give you my children" said Robin gazing in Tharja eyes.

"Oh Robin my love kiss me" Tharja positioned herself moved in for a kiss.

"Tharja Tharja wake up dear!" screamed Libra.

Tharja shot up from her bed and looked toward her next test subject to find that it was Libra dragging her back to reality and ending her wet dream. "What is it Libra? Haven't I told you before to never wake me before dawn?" said Tharja clearly aggravated.

"Yes honey but seemed to have forgotten that you and Noire are on breakfast duty today" said Libra smiling at his wife.

"What thought I cursed Kjelle to take my place!" said Tharja shocked "Besides Robin never eats breakfast on Thursday his always in the arms of that whore until noon." thought Tharja.

"Well you did after her last cooking attempt Robin or Henry had cursed her until to fall into a deep sleep until a taboo phrase is said to her." Said Libra.

"And who told you this?" asked Tharja.

"Kellam did" replied Libra.

"Great that man could be anywhere how has he lived for so long I expeted him to die of hunger by now" said Tharja coldly.

"Well moving on you need to get to the mess tent and quit stalling" said Libra. Libra stole a kiss from his wife "Besides Noire was looking forward to spending time with you"

"Oh of course she has" said Tharja sarcastically. "I think I would rather deal with the infant version of her back in Ylisse"

Tharja got dressed and walked toward the mess tent all the while plotting vengeance on Henry and Olivia "That damn smiling buffoon I know he was the one of cursed Kjelle I'll whip up a curse that causes hemorrhoids to appear every time he laughs. I know Robin has been too busy with the siege plans to place a curse on that knight. And Olivia that BITCH I know they have sex every Wednesday night but wearing that slutty night gown and making Robin go 6 hours straight he'll be asleep in her arms until diner time. For her I'll hit her with a fatting curse for a week hopfully this well make Robin repulsed by her. Since she works so hard to maintain her figure maybe it will turn her back into the timid sheep she was before she stole Robin from me and he turned her into this super woman" thought Tharja sinisterly while laughing. Then she saw Noire sneaking out of Inigo and Morgan tent.

"Noire" Tharja called out.

Noire jumped and turned around to see her mother. Noire ran up to her and knelled before her as if pleading for her life.

"You called mother" said Noire with barely contained terror.

"What where you doing just now girl" said Tharja coldly "And think real hard before lying to me!"

"Well I was checking on Inigo making sure he was sleeping soundly and not tossing and turning in his sleep" answered Noire still scared out of her wit.

Tharja couldn't believe what she was hearing for her daughter history was repeating itself right before her eyes. "Noire come with me we still have to make breakfast for the camp. You can finish explaining yourself there."

"Yes mother" said Noire. "I think this is the first time ever mother hasn't threaten to curse me. Maybe this will be a good mother/daughter bonding experience." thought Noire.

"So tell me Noire how long have you been "protecting" Inigo" asked Tharja.

"Since we were 7 after Severa and Lucina rejected him. I wanted to confess to him long before but I found you diary you kept on Robin." replied Noire sadly. "You noted that too straight forward of a confession could create a bigger gap between us"

"I kept that journal that long!" said Tharja shocked.

"Why did you want to destroy it mother?" asked Noire.

"I wanted to destroy Olivia she stole the only man I will ever love and taunts me at ever chance she gets!" said Tharja stabbing a knife into a cutting board.

"Wait mother does that mean you never loved father?" asked Noire shaking

"Libra I like him enough to give him a child but I can't say I have or will ever love him" replied Tharja.

"Oh so I could end up like you if I let Inigo get away…" whispered Noire

"I heard that girl!" shouted Tharja. "And no you're not going to end up let me. Stuck in a loveless marriage to a good friend. I'm going to help you succeed where I failed Noire. You will be married to the man you love and he will only have eyes for you ,if he knows what's good for him." Then Tharja started thinking to herself "At first this was only for 2 days alone with Robin. Now I more motivated to make sure history doesn't repeat."

Robin woke up at dawn still as expected naked and in Olivia's arms. Robin was sore and still tired from last night but he had unfinished business with Inigo. He tried to wiggle his way free until he woke Olivia and her grip around him tightened.

"You know you can do a one night stand after you married the girl right?" Olivia said starring at Robin looking aggravated. "You know I have a really hard time sleeping without you where are you trying sneak off to? its our day off."

"I was going to pay our womanizer of a son a visit. I ment to talk to him last night but I got tied up in a deep conversation with Tharja." Replied Robin.

"Tharja what did she want?" ask Olivia suspiciously.

"She had concerns about Grima and to be honest she has me worried about it too now." Replied Robin.

"Ok I am sorry honey go see our son" said Olivia letting go of Robin "Just remember I am your wife and I'll always be with you and support you no matter what."

"Thank you dear and as always I'll do the same for you" replied Robin as he was putting on his cloths.

Robin walked into Morgan and Inigo tent.

Morgan turn to Robin and panicked "Father is it Friday already I'm sorry just give me ten minutes and we'll get started on tactics training."

"Relax Morgan its Thursday" said Robin smiling.

"It can't be Thursday. I know because it's still morning and when I passed yours and mothers tent last night I defiantly heard the sound of love making." said Morgan glaring at her father. "So if you're trying to trick me it has failed father."

Robin face turned redder than a tomato "Well excuse me for being a loving husband and father but its Inigo training day so where is he?"

Inigo walks back into the tent and says " I went to take a bath father" afterwards he paused and asked Morgan "Sister is it Friday already?"

"Oh ha ha son come on I need to talk with you let's do it over breakfast" said Robin annoyed by his children.

"Do you want to die father? Its Kjelle and Noire turn to cook!" said Inigo fearing for his and Robin health.

"Don't worry after last time I made sure it would be Tharja and Noire cooking today. I cursed Kjelle into a comma until Stahl wakes her." replied Robin.

"When did you have time to do that father? And why her father?" asked Morgan.

"I did it last week when she interrupted Inigo and I sparring session." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah you beat her black and blue father it's such a shame that a beautiful girl like that got in over her head." Inigo interrupted.

"Well she should have begged not to hold back" added Robin. "And for why Stahl it's because Stahl has a nickname for her called "Fairy Princess" that is the curse breaking trigger word and he always calls her that in private company."

Inigo and Morgan were shocked thinking Robin was joking.

"Yes and from what he told me she's fond of the nickname so don't go spreading it around or making fun of her you 2." said Robin sternly.

"Of couse father we'll that this secret with use to our grave" said Inigo with Morgan nodding in agreement "Well lets going father. Morgan are you going to join use later?"

"Yes I'll get myself together and go get mother out of bed then join you" replied Morgan.

"Ok see you then sister" said Inigo "And father good move making sure Kjelle doesn't cook today"

"Hey your old man wouldn't wish that a Walhart himself" said Robin jokingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin and Inigo are walking to the mess tent. When Inigo decided to break the silence.

"So father what was it you wanted to talk about with me?" asked Inigo "Could it be you've forgiven me for my little mistake." He added hopefully

"Hahahahahaha" Robin laugh having a hard time catching his breath "Ah no, no I wouldn't delude myself like that if I were you son."

"You didn't have to laugh like that father" said Inigo with wounded pride

"Oh yes I did, you tend to cook up half assed plans to worm your way out of a self-inflicted mess" said Robin

"Of course you'd do that standard tactic cut off the escape options and slowly bleed the enemy" thought Inigo. "So what did you want then" he asked.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure Morgan didn't intentionally get you killed yesterday, since you didn't show up for dinner, and she was very upset with after…well you know" said Robin.

"So he does care there's the loving and forgiving father I remember" thought Inigo.

"So where did you go after the battle?" asked Robin "Morgan report didn't mention anyone dead or injured."

"Oh I was practicing my dancing you know how I lose track of time" replied Inigo doing his best to sell his lie.

"Son I kn—"said Robin before being interrupted by the sight of Chrom and his son Brady.

"Robin, Inigo good morning to you two" said Chrom as he and his son walked up to them.

"Mor'in Boss" said Brady showing respect to Robin. "Sup Inigo you chump. Have you begged forgiveness from Morgan yet?" he asked.

"Boss" Inigo thought leering at his Father

"HEY PUNK IM TALKING TO YOU! DON'T LOOK TO THE BOSS TO WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF A TIGHT SPOT!" yelled Brady.

"I'm not Brady, and to answer your question no I didn't need to beg Morgan she'll always love and forgive me no matter what I do." Said Inigo "Now I have a question for Brady why are you referring to my father as 'Boss' he's not a crime lord you know…"

"I would like to know that too son." Asked Chrom just as equally confused.

As they walked into the bustling mess tent and sat at an empty table.

"Don't ask about the detail, guys nothing I have said seems to have work, but the short answer is I'm his mentor" answered Robin covering for Brady.

"Hahahaahahaahahahaahaha Brady what are you trying to do be a tactician because you suck at fighting?" asked Inigo with tears in his eyes.

"Oh that's funny to you chump? Ima remember that when we attack that fort." Replied Brady

"Inigo you really shouldn't piss off your squad's healer" added Chrom "No amount of training can prepare you for surviving a siege."

"Beg pardon Lord Chrom…" replied Inigo praying he miss heard him.

"You heard him Inigo you, Henry, Severa, and Brady are on the infiltration team to cover Henry while he summons his "exploding" risen to thin the enemy's numbers" explained Robin.

"What! Why am I being punished with this assignment father?" complained Inigo.

"Because you snuck away after the risen skirmish to flirt with village girls again…." Said Robin glaring at his son.

"You've been playing me all morning…."muttered a defeated Inigo.

"I'm your Father I've been playing you since before you were conceived." Said Robin as he got up to get there food.

"Damn I feel bad for Inigo Robin a merciless father" thought Chrom and Brady.

Morgan walks up cheerfully to her parent's tent

"Mother you better be fully dressed I'm coming in." yelled Morgan

"What Morgan no!" screamed Olivia

Morgan burst in and just stand there dumbfounded staring at her mother naked body

"Gods how do I get a waist like that" Morgan screamed in her head jealous of her mother's body.

Olivia grabs Robin's coat in an attempt protect her modesty.

"Morgan you know how much I hate that!" yelled Olivia "Gods….I'm so embarrassed. I'm supposed to be a role model to her" Olivia thought

"I know but that's usually how I get you out of bed for breakfast come on Father and Inigo are waiting for us." Said Morgan giggling

"Morgan you know how important my diet is to me and eating Kjelle cooking goes against that and my desire to live" reply Olivia pouting "Besides that witch would pounce on Robin the moment I put one a single pound" thought Olivia

"Don't worry Mother. Father hexed Kjelle to a deep sleep until her Father wakes her Nowi told me that Tharja is cooking in her place, and Noire is a really good cook can't wait to see what she and her mother comes up with" Said Morgan

"Oh that's a relief….." thought Olivia as she finished getting dresses "WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY MORGAN" she yelled.

"I said Noire and Tharja is cooking breakfast this morning" Morgan answered

"You knew this and came to get me and not keep your Father from being seduced by her" Olivia angrily shouted

"Mother way are you so upset you beat your rival and won Father's heart you have a family with him where she does not. Besides the fact that Noire is born in this time already shows that she has given up on him" Morgan explained

Olivia rolls her eyes and says "Dear you're thinking about this to rationally let go before it's too late."

Noire and Tharja are still cooking for the army when Tharja starts a conversation with her to keep her mind off Robin.

"NOIRE" said Tharja

Noire jumps almost ruining the bacon see was cooking then replies "yes mother?"

"How much do you know about Inigo?" asked Tharja

"Meaning?" replied Noire

"What does he like other than women, for example his favorite food, drink, color, or activity." Tharja answered

"His favorite food is Liver and eel quiche pie" Noire answered

Tharja paused and thought to herself "Just like his Father"

"His favorite drink is elderberry tea it's also Morgan favorite" Noire answered

Tharja paused and thought to herself "Just like his Father" then she started to get mad.

"His favorite color is purple" Noire answered

Tharja paused and thought to herself "Just like his Father" Her rage was at a breaking point when Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Tharja, Noire good morning how are beautiful lady's this morning?" said Robin smiling

"Haha Robin stop you know you're married you shouldn't be flirting" said Noire giggling. She glances at her mother and is instantly struck with terror at the expression on her face and think "She's gonna curse me for that"

"Noire, Olivia doesn't consider that flirting and she would be madder at me for being rude, So Tharja what is on the menu this morning?" said Robin

Tharja face turns bright red and replies "Well we made what we could with military rations. So we made apple pancakes, vegetarian or bear omelets with secret spice, and lemon zest cinnamon buns to drink elderberry juice."

"Great I can't wait I always enjoy your cooking Tharja I wished you'd do it more often" said Robin

Tharja heart skipped several beats when Robin said that her imagination ran wild after that.

Noire asked "So are you with your family Robin?"

"Yes me and Inigo are here Olivia and Morgan will be here any minute and the royal family will be joining us" Robin replied

"Ok we'll cook you guys up something fresh and bring it out to you" said Noire

"Ok thank you Noire" said Robin

"Now I have to bring mother back to reality" Noire thought

"Robin still prefers my cooking to the whores I can still get him, protect him, shower him with love." Muttered Tharja while laughing darkly.


End file.
